Most of existing split air conditioners adopt cross-flow air duct systems. There are few wall-mounted air conditioners adopting centrifugal air duct systems, but most of them adopt single centrifugal fans, so there are limited air volumes, increase of cooling and heating capacities of the air conditioners is restricted, meanwhile, the whole air conditioners are heavy, and have many defects, and use of users is affected.